


[Podfic] I Wanna Be the Place You Call Your Home

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: MP3, Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sickfic, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Sam is pretty sure he’s gonna die.He’s been fucking sick with this fucking cold for two fucking weeks now, and he’s reasonably goddamn certain this is how he’s gonna go.It’s not the cold that’s going to kill him. Bucky’s looked after him so well he’s in no danger of dying on that front. Honestly, Bucky’s the best nurse Sam’s ever had, which is nice and all, of course it’s nice, but he’s still fairly sure he’s gonna die right now, or at least soon, because he is so sexually frustrated he’s just gonna go up in flames.





	[Podfic] I Wanna Be the Place You Call Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i wanna be the place you call your home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162015) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
Cover art by Lucifuge5  
**Length** : 0:32:55  
**File size** : 30 MB (mp3)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4d595tdinvs0bzy/I_Wanna_Be_the_Place_You_Call_Your_Home.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Notcaycepollard for her Blanket Permission.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr. :D


End file.
